The Samurai & Butterfly
by SimbaLionheart
Summary: The story follows the path of vengeance of the death of someone extreamly close to him
1. Prologue

Side Note: This Story is Fantasy-Fiction, just so I can have some more fun with the battle scenes a combination of bleach because of the sword play and amazing power battles and Afro Samurai because of the revenge and carnage. Also I apologise if this appears to be a bad story as this is my first real story

**Prologue**

Our story follows the path of blood and revenge, murder and chaos as a lone Samurai makes a legend for himself. But first we must go back to a time here he was once at peace, where he lived for only one thing his wife he would call Butterfly.

The date and time are unknown but day as always been sketched into the back of his head, it was a calm breezy night there were few clouds which allowed the moon to shine brightly though out the nights sky. The Samurai was in the houses pray room his wife who had long black silk hair and grey cat like eyes was so beautiful that she was the envy of all the women of Japan even more beautiful than the emperor's daughters who were said to be as beautiful as the goddess themselves, was sitting peacefully in the garden admiring the scene as the moon reflected itself in the koi pond, she sat there with the most beautiful smile ever the Samurai still praying as he always did suddenly he could hear a scream. Before he could get to the sound he saw a group of swordsmen unfamiliar to him before he could rush to his Butterfly's side and save her he watched as they cut her throat he rushed to her side the floor covered in a pool of blood unable to save her, his eyes changing to a murderous rage as he rushed in to the house grabbing his sword and then leaping over the wall with a single jump which he didn't realise he had done yet following the footprints left by the group of swordsmen to a small bandit camp in a nearby forest unbeknown to the Samurai that they we're all highly skilled hired rōnin warriors who were originally hired to kill the Samurai and anyone related to him, the Samurai stopped staring at everyone his hand grasped so tightly around his swords scabbard that it was actually bleeding, the blood dripped from his hand hitting the floor as it absorbed into the soil, the Samurai screamed as all the camps heads turned towards him knowing exactly who he was and what they had done they all rushed for there weapons once they were all ready there must have been at least fifteen of them possibly more who were hiding in the forest surrounding the camp.

The Samurai took a grasp of the handle of his sword as a wooden Butterfly charm swung gently side to side from his grasp removing the sword from its scabbard still holding the scabbard in his other hand the blood still dripping from it, the rage that filled his eyes earlier began to seep out from his body as a heavy force was pushing on everyone around him unaware of this himself, suddenly the force stopped a the soil around him began to push away from his feet small piece of soil slowly lifted from beneath him, the swordsmen surrounding him all removed there swords from their scabbards holding the handles with both hands tightly gripped readying themselves to fight him. The Samurai only moved his foot slightly as five of the swordsmen charged at him all swinging there swords only seconds after each other, the first swinging vertically down, the second one swinging horizontally across, the third swinging diagonally across the Samurai, the forth lunging at him and finally the fifth swordsman jumping at him slashing vertically down followed by a horizontal slash. The Samurai twisted the hand grasped with the sword defended by using the tip of his sword to push against the first attack, followed by using the scabbard of his sword to counter attack reverse gripping the scabbard and connecting with the temple of the first attack while blocking the second attack fully with his blade pushing it away while narrowly dodging the third attack, counter attacking the forth by slashing diagonally against his sword pushing away while using the scabbard to deflect the first attack from the final attack only slightly as the sword cut through the scabbard making it into a weapon itself the Samurai then pulled away enough to dodge the final horizontal attack as it cut though the Samurai's robe all without moving from the same spot.

The Samurai looked at them all moving his head slightly side to side once before twisting his hand bring the sword vertically upwards at the swordsman in front of him slicing him perfectly in half thrusting the scabbard, which had become a weapon itself to his left piercing the heart of the swordsman releasing his grip of his scabbard taking a firm grasp of his sword swinging it horizontally at the swordsman on his right removing his head in one fell swoop, the swordsman's head rolled from his neck as the blood spurted into the air the head bounced as it hit the floor, the other two swordsmen slowly stepping back, the Samurai lunged at one of the swordsman who tried to counter-attack but the Samurai's attack was so full of rage that his blade had become so shape from his focus and determination slicing through the swordsman's sword as if it was nothing but a toy cutting vertically down the swordsman's face before stumbling back & collapsing, the Samurai then turned and stared at the final swordsman which attacked him in the small group the other swordsmen watching out of shock he slowly walked towards the firth swordsman dragging the tip of his blade against the soil cutting though it, the swordsman still backing away, suddenly the Samurai charged at him brining his blade up swiftly slicing through the swordsman's left forearm and back down slicing though the swordsman's right shoulder removing it clean from the joint the swordsman screaming in pain and terror. "Now how do you think my precious Butterfly felt when you took her from me, for that I shall make you all pay for this crime" the Samurai said his eye changed once more and the heavy force fell across the camp the Samurai unaffected and unaware of what he was doing suddenly the Samurai's eyes went blank muttering to himself "Musō Tensei" before going into assort of berserk state the Samurai rushed all of the remaining swordsmen throwing his sword spinning into the air, before vanishing at amazing speed that he became invisible only for a moment before reappearing and grasping his falling sword the wooden Butterfly charm swinging gentle side to side as if nothing has nothing had happened. The Samurai grasping his sword tightly in hand snapping out of his berserk phase walked towards the armless swordsman still surrounded by the remaining swordsmen, "Who hired you?" the Samurai asked, "I don't know we're just following orders" the swordsman replied, "ok then before you die, who is you leader?" the Samurai asked him, "his name is Z, he will kill you if you go after him, but you have to escape the rest of us first" the swordsman replied. "That shouldn't be a problem I'll kill you all" the Samurai said unaware of his last attack, the Samurai attacked diagonally slicing perfectly through him as if he were a piece of paper then turning around seeing the remaining swordsmen the Samurai twisted his hand slightly the edge of the blood drenched sword facing the enemy readying himself, but before his eyes each swordsman began to suddenly spurt blood from all over there bodies and slowly fall apart some what surprised by what had just suddenly occurred what shocked him even more than that was the appearance of a white glowing Butterfly appeared out of no where landing on the tip of the Samurai's blade, the Samurai knowing what the symbol was, that this beautiful white Butterfly was in fact the spiritual representation of his wife, he stared at the Butterfly for a moment before noticing the blood from his sword was all moving to a single point of his sword exactly where the Butterfly was positioned turning from a magnificent white to a blood soaked red Butterfly as it rested on the sword absorbing blood from the sword as if protecting the sword acting as a sign that there was still much work to be done. Suddenly the Butterfly vanished the Samurai went to chase after it but could not as it vanished before his eyes all the Samurai could do was wait until the next time he would have the chance to be with his Butterfly , suddenly he fell to his knees his sword fell from his grasp the blood still dripping from his hand which he had injured before the fight from grasping his scabbard so tightly, surrounding by the blood and bodies of his enemies the soil drenched soil made it look like a scene from some ones worst nightmare he lent forward his head resting against the soil as tears slowly feel down his cheeks and then onto the soil, he gathered himself picking himself up to his feet knowing what he must do from this point on he headed back home to ready himself for his endless journey for vengeance.

End Notes:

I hope I get at least one good review I know it doesn't have any true depth but as the person I'm competing against I'm more interested in the action scenes, also the Musō Tensei is originally an attack from Fist of the North Star, also the final attack was described by a friend.


	2. The Hunt For The Man Called Z

Chapter 2

The hunt for the man called Z

The Samurai began preparations for his wife's burial he carried her body to the near by lake they would spend hours alone watching sunrises and sunsets, he placed her body on to a wooden raft lacing it with flowers from nearby before pushing it into the lake throwing onto it from his position a lit torch he knelt down and began praying. He returned to his feet and began to slowly walk away as his wife's body burns on the lake they called there little hide away, the glowing white Butterfly appeared not far from her body fly slowly around it, he turned seeing it a small smile returned to his face but only briefly knowing what must be done for his wife to rest peacefully.

He returned home and readied himself for his long and distant journey to find the man called Z, once gathering all he required he stood in front of his once proud home which he would leave behind and maybe never return to, he bowed his head in respect with his two swords strapped to his waist one brandishing the wooden butterfly charm the other plain, a new robe to replace the one he wore during his last battle and a small bag full of necessary thing that would all him to continue on his journey before leaving he began to start a small firing knowing that it would grow and engulf this once beautiful and peaceful house which was nothing more than an empty shell with out his wife to share it with he bowed once more and began to walk away from it heading in the direction of a nearby town which he hoped would allow him to gather him information of the man called Z.

As the Samurai got closer to the town he could hear the screams of a young woman growing louder as he got closer to the entrance of the town, from around the corner of a small café a woman appeared gasping for air and stumbling over herself because of how exhausted she was falling to the ground not far from the Samurai. The Samurai looked at her then back up to see two young swordsmen brandishing identical black scabbard swords "You should know what happens to people who run away from Master Z, especially women who he as a keen interest in" one of the men shout with a cocky attitude, the Samurai stared at them both, "I don't think this would wishes to go back with you or has any interest with this Z person I on the other hand do" the Samurai explains to them both helping the young woman to her feet, the two men changing there attention from the woman now directed towards the Samurai "Well I think you should leave before you get killed old man, and you should keep your nose our of other peoples business if Master Z hears that you've helped one of his slaves to escape he'll come hunting for you then you defiantly destined to die" the other man explains to the Samurai with unawareness of who he was talking to and with just as much a cocky attitude the other one gave him. The Samurai smirks slightly "I think it would be wise if you were to run off home to your family, they must be extremely worried about you" the Samurai says to the girl, she simply bows in respect and expresses her gratitude with a quick hug before running off away from the men, the first man reaches out to try and grab the girl in that exact instant the Samurai releases a single strike severing the mans right forearm with lighting speed appearing to not move from his spot. A brief moment latter as if not realising it had even happened until seeing the blood start squirting from what remained from his arm and his forearm simply spinning in midair for a moment because of the shear speed and power of the attack before it began to fall towards the ground which is when a all might scream of agony escaped from the mans mouth as he grasped his arm trying his best to stop the bleeding his friend stared at the missing are with a panicked glare on his face "Wh…What the hell did you do?, your going to pay for that you mark my words once we get back and tell Master Z he'll make you pay for this and letting his slave escape" the unharmed man stuttered to explain at first, him and his one-armed friend quickly scurried off back to there base while the Samurai entered the café and sat down placing his swords on the side of the table and his bag next to his chair before ordering some tea, rice balls, sushi & ramen noodles.

Meanwhile the two mean reach the hideout of their Master Z the man missing his arm almost failing to reach it, his friend having to help carrying him most of the way there "Quickly open the gate we need medical attention here" the man says holding his friend up the gates open and they both enter as they entered the compound stopping in the court of the structure a towering figure stood in front of them both "Ha so your finally back and what of my slave?" the figure asked. "We're sorry Master, it is not our fault a mysterious swordsman helped her escape and almost killed one of us, we thought it was wiser to retreat and tell you" the man informs his master while still holding onto his friend, Z stands there a moment glaring at them "Hahahahaha….very well then lets see what type of swordsman this person is when I send Twelve of my best men to dispose of him" Master Z expels with a smirk on his face, the men smile along with him before heading towards a group of medics who try and save the one-armed man. Twelve of Z's best men ready themselves unaware of how skilful this swordsman truly is they head towards the town followed by the unharmed man from before to help point out the swordsman.

Back at the town the Samurai sits drinking more tea, slowly eating his food his swords prompt up against the side of the table lifting his head up and smirking "Ah… appears I've draw some rather interesting attention from this Master Z" the Samurai says moments before the Twelve mean appear at the entrance of the café "That's him there, the one drinking tea!" the man shouted out of fear because of what he witnessed earlier. "I apologise for any damage your café sustains, I will do my best to keep it to a minimum" the Samurai informs the owner of the café has he grabs both his swords fashioning them to his waist belt, he then proceeded to walk outside to the men's location. The men began to surround the Samurai "We've been order to eliminate you by our Master, for allowing one of his slaves to escape and for injuring one of his men, for that he has sentenced you to death by the hands of Twelve of his best men" one of the Twelve explains as they all grasp their swords removing them from the scabbard "Do you have any last words before we sentence you?" another asks him. "orders you say, very well then if you think yourselves skilled enough to kill me then come and take my life" the samurai says a small smirk on his face all of the Twelve change stance readying themselves to attack, the Samurai staring at them all suddenly his eyes changed and the atmosphere soon followed growing heavy and tense one after another the Twelve fell to a single knee before everything became normal once more, the Samurai grasping both his swords in a crossed motion moments later a small creator appeared beneath the Samurai's feet and a dust cloud expanded in a circular motion from his feet, the Twelve slightly shaken from the experience only ever feeling a similar sensation from there own Master, but once gathering themselves and returning to there feet they realised that it was Twelve men against a single lone Samurai suddenly all Twelve swordsmen charged at the Samurai attacking with a diagonal slashing all hitting a single point unaware of just who they had started to fight this man once belong to the informs Shogun Warriors who were employed by the emperor at one point in here life's, all Twelve of the swordsmen smirked believing they had eliminated there target as requested but they were far from it after removing there swords they were shocked to find nothing but an empty creator made earlier from the Samurai's Haki*.

The Samurai had used his lighting speed unaware that he had became even more faster when in this state and unknowing to him that he would continue to grow faster the more times it was used, suddenly appearing on the outer skirts of the attack circle made by the Twelve he turned and slowly walked towards the café entrance. "It appears it is you who as been sentenced" the Samurai says out loud enough for all Twelve to hear him, as has he prepares to place his swords away moments before that a single drop of blood rolls down the edge of the blade and falls to the floor as a circular wall of blood begins to shoot into the air one after another like a Mexican wave. He slides the blades back into his scabbard removing them from his belt and placing them next to the table once more and began to eat and drink once more. The once empty creator slowly fills up with blood and body parts from the battle as the man from earlier quickly scurries back to the hideout "Quickly open the door! I must see the Master" the man shouts moments before reaching the door, falling through the large gates as he slides across the floor on his face landing in the middle of the grounds court, the towering figure of Master Z appears in front of the man, "Where are my men and why have you returned alone?" Z asks with a rather bemused look on his face as he wondered why his Twelve men did not return. "I am sorry master they have all been killed I quickly escaped in fear of loosing my life, I felt if I could make it back and tell you of what has happened maybe we could do something to eliminate this troublesome Swordsman" the man explained with a most worried expression upon his face, "It looks would appear I must fix this problem myself, make yourself useful and fetch this mysterious swordsman here so that I may eradicate him before you loose what little usefulness you have left" Master Z order the man, "yes, my Master once away" the man said quickly getting to his feet and leaving the camp once more as he headed for the town to retrieve the swordsman.

The man once again appeared at the entrance of the café sill shocked by the scene of blood and bodies he fell as he entered the café landing at the feet of the Samurai's table, while laying upon the floor "I… I've be…been order to request that you follow me back to the building of Z, so that my master my discus something with you" the man explained to the Samurai, the Samurai calmly finished his drink and food getting to hi feet grasping his swords and securing them to his waist belt "Very well then show me the way to this man you call Z" the Samurai said showing interest as he helped the man to his feet then grabbing his bag and throwing a couple of gold pieces onto the table as payment slowly following behind the man as they both headed in the direction of Z's main camp.

They both arrive not long after, "Quickly open the gates Z wishes to see this man!" the man shouted as the gates opened the man leading the Samurai into the court of the building "Wait right here, I'll go fetch the Master" the man says to the Samurai, "Don't worry that won't be necessary at all" the Samurai explained as he took a large deep breath. "Z I'm right here, I heard you wanted to talk to me about something, well come and get me!!" the Samurai shouted at the top of his voice as it echoed through out the entire compound, suddenly two extremely large doors opened as a towering figure stood in front of the Samurai, the Samurai looked up "Well aren't you a big one" the Samurai said so calmly, "So you the mysterious swordsman which dispatched Twelve of my best men" Z said with interest and joy on his face. "I've been told that you was the Man who hire men to kill me and my wife, you made two vital mistakes, one you killed my wife that was bad enough, but you made the worst mistake when you left me alive" the Samurai said to Z as his eyes changed as they filled with a murderous rage as the atmosphere grew terribly heavy and tense so much so that everyone last man in the compound and had trouble gasping for air, some how Z was not effected by the force "Ha ha ha it appears you can use Haki as well very interesting" Z says to the Samurai laughing and glee in his eyes, suddenly Z's glare of glee changed has he stared straight at the Samurai as his eye's changed followed by the surrounding area as it grew heavier and much more tense than before so much that it even effected the Samurai as he dropped to one knee struggling to keep him from falling to his other knee.

The Samurai did his best to force himself to his feet grasping his sword which hung the wooden Butterfly charm "I can not fall here no matter the cost, not till I have had my revenge!" the Samurai shouted at Z, Z just calmly smiled seeing the Samurai struggle, "I thought you would of been more of a challenge for me but it appears I was mistaken" Z says to the Samurai with disappointment in his voice, Z reached for his sword which was just as large as he was. He attacked ferociously vertically downwards at the Samurai the Samurai struggled to defend but at the last moment was able to remove his sword from the scabbard and catch most of the force but not all of it as Z's sword ripped into his left shoulder Z continued to push hard down as the sword slowly edged itself deeper into his should the Samurai squirmed from the pain of the attack as he attempted to move his shoulder away from the blade. Blood dripped from his shoulder as it fell to the ground drop by drop "Impressive, I was sure I would of removed your shoulder then, I guess you still have some fight in you left, I looks like that attack took a lot out of you guess I should end this then" Z says to the Samurai, Z removed his sword as blood squirted into the air as it gushed across the soil ground for a moment, the Samurai let out a slight moan of pain before tearing his sleeve off and using it as a bandage to stop as much of the bleeding he could. Z grasped his sword with both hands lifting it above his head bringing it down upon the Samurai with tremendously more force than his previous attack suddenly the attack stopped the force of the attack sent a shockwave into the ground enough to not only crack most of the ground but also cause a rather large creator surrounding the Samurai making it appear as if the attack had forced the Samurai into the ground.

But what had actually happed was something deep with in the Samurai suddenly clicked causing a massive power surge of energy for vast that he stopped the attack by the edge of Z's sword with his bare hand, "Sorry, Z but I can't afford to die by anyone's hands yet not unless my Butterfly is at peace" the Samurai says to Z just at the exact moment the glowing white butterfly appeared out of no where and flew in front of the Samurai as his head lifts up his eyes changing even further than before changing from the red to a silver. "Musō Tensei" the Samurai muttered to himself before followed by a circular vortex of white and silver aura swirling around the Samurai's feet suddenly it slowly began to grow upwards as it engulfed the Samurai's feet first then after a short period fully engulfed his entire body as a earth shattering force pushed from the Samurai's feet as a large dust circle expanded from around the Samurai. The Samurai simply pushed Z's large blade to the side before reverse griping his blade vanishing and reappearing behind him before Z slowly started to fall forwards to his knees as blood began to spurt from the back of his knees making him unable to stand.

"Impossible" Z muttered to himself as he tried his best to get to his feet but failing every time. "Why did you have my wife killed and try and have me killed and I would choose your words wisely other wise they may be your last" the Samurai explained as he calmly and slowly turned around still behind Z, "Like the men I hired, I was paid to eliminate a small list of people no questions asked, you and your wife's name was on the list" Z informs the Samurai "then who paid you and who was on the list" the Samurai asked Z as he slowly approached him, "A man named General Tao hired me to eliminate everyone on the list, right now you're the last remaining name on the list" Z inform the Samurai. "And where exactly can I find this General Tao or maybe someone else who could help me locate this man?" the Samurai asked Z now standing in front of him, "that's all the information your getting out of me you'll have to try the other villages and towns" Z says refusing to say anything else, Then in that case you have out lived your usefulness "Tsuin Choucho Odori*" the Samurai removed his second sword stretching his arms out to his sides as far as he could turning the edge of the blade towards Z suddenly vanishing only leaving a dust cloud behind him and then reappearing behind Z, Z collapses from the attack as turn butterflies appear on his body one on his chest and the other on his back as blood explodes from them both as if a butterfly was dancing away from Z's body. The Samurai placed his words to his sides as the glowing white butterfly rest upon each of his swords once again absorbing the blood from them and flying off once more a small smile spread across the Samurai's face briefly as the butterfly vanished.

Sidenote:

*Haki = Spirit

* Tsuin Choucho Odori = Twin Butterfly Dance


End file.
